Severus Snape Saves the Day
by carrot138
Summary: Severus Snape Saves the Day, well sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Severus Snape Saves the Day**

Chapter 1: The Battle

It was early afternoon. The sun had yet to go down but the sky was already getting dark. A chilly breeze blew; ominous clouds loomed in the sky. Severus Snape was walking swiftly across Hogwarts grounds. His robes billowed around him as he hurried into the passage under the Whomping Willow. He hoped that the dark lord was not already at their meeting point. It was best not to keep his master waiting.

As he moved out of the passageway and into the Shrieking Shack he felt a cool breeze and fought the instinct to shudder. Lord Voldemort stood not ten feet from where Severus had entered the building. 

"I am glad that you could make it," Voldemort said in his cold voice.

"Forgive me for being late my lord. I was held up by…"

Severus's speech was abruptly cut off, "I am uninterested in excuses. We will have victory tonight. So far I have viewed you to be one of my most faithful and intelligent servants, you do not want my opinion of you change. I do not tolerate those who cross me. It is my suggestion to you that you perform better throughout the rest of this battle."

"Yes my lord." Severus said kneeling and bowing his head. "What is it that you require of me?"

The dark lord smiled. It was an eerie thing to behold; his pale lips contorted and his eyes seemed to glow with malice. "What you do best Severus, take care of the children."

Severus nodded his head. It was then that he noticed something. From his position on the floor he could see that the trapdoor into the shack had opened slightly. Green eyes were looking out from under it. It was Severus' turn to smile.

"I am only too happy to do as you request my lord." Severus said raising his head, "And, I have good news for you already."

Lord Voldemort's snakelike nostrils flared, "Is that so?"

Suddenly Severus raised his wand and aimed it at the trapdoor. A burst of purple light erupted from it and the door flew open. The person hiding behind it was lifted up and suspended in midair. Their wand rolled uselessly onto the floor below as ropes wound their way around their body.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Didn't your parents teach you that it was impolite to listen in on other people's conversations? But then again I guess that they never had the chance, did they Harry Potter?" The dark lord said as he walked slowly closer to his captured enemy.

Desperately, Harry looked for a way out, but found none. He had sent his friends away to get help. His thoughts were in turmoil and loathe as he was to admit it, his only hope was Severus Snape. _Maybe he is still good, _his mind prayed.

"You think Severus still works for your precious Order do you?" Voldemort smiled as Harry's eyes widened, "I see you still haven't learned to keep your mind closed even after the incident at the ministry. You are indeed as dull witted as Severus has told me. It was merely through luck that you have evaded me so far. Severus has been on my side from the beginning and it has been through his assistance that you are here now."

A thunderous boom echoed through the trapdoor. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, "I am afraid, Potter, that we don't have anymore time to chat. This is goodbye."

With that Voldemort hissed, "_Avada Kedavra!"_ and with a flash of green light, Harry Potter's body went limp.

Severus looked at the body without much interest. He had seen much death in his life. The boy had been a pain in his side just as his father had been before him. He dimly recalled that the boy's death meant that the Dark Lord had won. There was no longer anyone to save the wizarding and muggle races.

A dark owl swooped up the passage and landed silently on Lord Voldemort's arm. Its extended leg held a message. Severus recognized the handwriting to be that of Lucius Malfoy. For several minutes the room was completely silent. All of the noises that had been coming through the passage from the battle had ceased. 

Voldemort's cruel voice suddenly cut into Severus' thoughts, "You have done well my servant. This letter says that a few minutes ago the Order's pitiful defenses fell. It seems that they had used some spell to protect them based on Potter's life. The moment he died our forces were able to kill or round up most of them. Only a few managed to escape into the forest. They are being pursued. Go help with the search effort." 

Severus nodded and left the shack without a word, his footsteps echoing softly in the silence.

Several hours later the death eaters were celebrating their victory at Malfoy manor. They had come there straight from the battle. It was a bittersweet victory. Some of their number had died and others were injured. Many of them still had blood on their robes and the smell of death lingered about all of them.

Food was set out on a table in the grand ballroom. And people milled around talking and discussing what would happen now that the resistance was gone. Lord Voldemort had been at the party, but left saying that he had something important to do. 

"Severus my boy!" Lucius Malfoy exclaimed upon spotting the man hiding in the corner, "Why don't you come and join in the festivities. You should be having fun tonight."

"You know me Lucius," Severus said tersely, "I don't much care for parties."

"Well, enjoy this one at least. It is partly in your honour after all. You helped to defeat Potter. Before then we were losing. You saved the day."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prisoner

Hermione Granger cried. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. It was too hard to be strong when you had nothing to be strong for. She had seen all of her friends murdered, her parents had been killed weeks before. She figured that the only reason that she was still alive herself was that they had forgotten about her.

It had been six days since she had been roughly shoved into the cell she was currently in. Hermione had no idea where she was, but it was cold, damp, and dark. Every time she fell asleep she found soup and bread for her to eat when she woke up. 

She spent her waking hours trying to keep herself as busy as possible. This was in an effort to forget what she had seen, but it didn't work. Even her dreams didn't provide relief. They were haunted by the events that she had witnessed. It seemed that this pattern of life would go on forever.

Hermione had endlessly searched for a way out, but found none. Nevertheless she kept looking each day. She had just finished pacing the length of the room muttering, "'Five paces by four and a half." when she heard a noise from outside of her door. She gasped in surprise and backed into a corner. She heard the door being unlocked and she drew in her breath in anticipation; her mind said to fight but she knew she had no hope against whoever it was. 

A figure dressed in black death eater robes entered the cell. Hermione started to shake uncontrollably.

_A thundering boom echoed through the castle walls. People cried out in shock as suddenly their defenses fell. Death eaters swarmed into the castle and curses flew all around. A flash of red light hit the wall by her head and she ducked behind a suit of armor. Someone jumped behind her and with a quick glance she saw that it was Ron._

"_This is bad Ron," she said hurriedly. _

"_Don't worry Hermione," he whispered to her, "I'll protect you always. We'll win, and we'll get married and everything will end up okay. You'll see. I love you so much."_

_Before she could say anything back to him a spell hit the ceiling and large pieces of it began to rain down on them. Ron pushed her out of the way of a large chunk, but it hit his left leg hard. There was a sickening crack and he fell heavily onto the floor. _

_Those Order members that were left ran to escape the collapsing building and Hermione stopped to help Ron. As she helped him up though, one of the death eaters spotted them. Spells were immediately sent their way. _

"_Stop them!" the death eater shouted, "Quick, before they make it out!"_

_Ron let go of Hermione and turned around, his wand drawn. "Run Hermione! Just go, I'll hold them off. You can go faster without me. I willl meet you at the safe house."_

_Hermione couldn't believe it, "But Ron…"_

"_Just go. I love you Hermione."_

"_I love you too Ron." She cried, and ran as fast as she could toward the forest._

_A scream from behind her made her turn around and she saw Ron fall to the ground, a death eater with long blond hair was standing above him. She wanted to turn around and go back to Ron but she couldn't. She was almost in the forest. _

_The trees blocked out the sun entirely and she stumbled. Branches and thorns tore at her skin and clothing making progress difficult. She could hear others running and tripping around her. Someone ahead of her stopped suddenly and screamed. A line of death eaters was coming through the forest toward the castle._

_The person in front of her backed up and the first thing that she noticed was that they had red hair. A beam of light fell through the trees and onto their face and she gasped. She barely recognized their face because it was covered in blood. It was Ginny Weasley. A curse hit her in the chest and she almost seemed to hang in midair before she fell to the ground, unmoving. _

_Hermione was trapped and she didn't know what to do. Her body went stiff and her mind numb. She was going to die. Just then she heard a whisper behind her. "Stupify!" And the world went dark._

"What is wrong with you girl?" the death eater who had entered her cell shouted, shaking her roughly, "I expect an answer when I ask you something!"

Hermione thoughts snapped back to the present and her eyes widened, "I'm sorry." She whispered fearfully.

The man grunted and dragged her from the room without explanation. As she was taken out she noticed that a sign saying 105N was hung on the door. He led her down a tiny stone corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. A the end there was a stone staircase that spiraled downward.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked when after about twenty minutes had passed and he showed no sign of telling her where they were going.

He stopped walking and glared at her. "Silence mudblood. The dark lord has requested that you and the other prisoners be brought before him. Don't ask any more questions. You are trying my patience."

He then started walking again, pulling her behind him. She wondered where they were but didn't bother asking. The staircase had led down to dungeons. A cold light filled the corridor and shadows moved ominously. 

At the end of the hallway there was a set of large marble doors. A serpent design was carved onto it, but there was something odd about it. The snake slithered back and forth and stared at the two, its tongue sticking out.

The death eater raised his arm and pressed him dark mark to the snake's tongue. A grinding noise could be heard and the doors creaked open. A grand room lay beyond the doors. There were many columns and paintings intricately decorated with snakes. Jade and silver could be seen everywhere. This was nothing though compared to what a large group of death eaters were crowded around. A grand throne was set against the far wall and someone was sitting on it. Hermione shivered as the red, snakelike eyes met her own. 

* * *

I don't own harry potter or a tale of two cities, but I like them both. 100 points to you if you saw the tale of two cities reference. Oh, and I would appreciate any comments you have to give me about the story. 


End file.
